Sheepman
Looking for the user? Go here. Captain Johnathan Sheep better known as "Sheepman" is a strange, Shprogshel-like creature living in South Pole City. He currently serves with the PSF (Penguin Special Forces). Major Sheep is his evil twin brother. Background Most penguins think that Sheepman is some sort of failed secret experiment. The BoF know that he was sucked through a hole in the fourth wall (cause unknown) from another universe, just like Major Sheep. It is unknown how he became intelligent or learned to speak. What everyone does know, is that simply showed up at Fort Ewe one day (October 27th, 2008), asking to join the PSF. He started training the following week, and graduated from boot camp on the 30th of January. He rose quickly to the rank of Sergeant. In October 2009, Major Sheep, his brother, turned evil. Soon after that, he stole 3 nuclear missiles and launched one of them. However, Sheepman destroyed the missile before it destroyed the USA, and Major Sheep didn't launch the other two missiles. Then, one night, Sheepman was on a mission to scout out an ammo dump owned by Major Sheep. An guard spotted him, and fired a deletion laser gun. The laser hit his right arm and deleted it. Amazingly, he survived the ordeal, despite the many enemies that attacked his squad. He fended them off using his pistol (held in his left hand, of course) until a chopper arrived to pick him up. While he recovered in hospital, he was awarded a medal for bravery, and promoted to captain. G fashioned him a robotic arm to replace his lost one too. In 2016, after his evil brother joined The Evil Something, he was invited by Quackerpingu to join the EQF. He accepted the invite, and he now works for both the PSF and the EQF. Appearance He looks like a Shprogshel, with a few differences. His wool is white, he walks on two feet, and front legs (or arms) end in hands instead of hooves. He is usually found wearing a two bandoliers, a headset and Omni-Goggles. He carries two machine snow guns, and a pistol in a holster around his waist. Quotes *"If it ain't broke, I can change that." *"I'M SHIPPING UP TO BOSTON!" (No one really knows what this means) *"Equality is paramount. If the world is not a fair place, we cannot accomplish anything." *"Yeah, I'm socialist. Sue me." *"Licentia, justica, veneriato" *"Is maith liom cáca" (No one understands this either) Trivia *He is often found sucking a lollipop. *He takes his job very seriously. It is rumoured he never sleeps. *Though he is only a Captain, he has massive influence within the PSF. *He owns an airline, SheepLines. *Enemy agents once kidnapped him, and held him in their safehouse in South Pole City. Rumour has it that he sawed his handcuffs open with his teeth, them pulled his trusty pen from his boot, subdued all of his captors, then fed them their own socks. He hasd neither confirmed nor denied this story. Gallery File:Crazy sheep.gif|Sheepman before his right arm was deleted and replaced with a robotic one. File:Sheepman.png|Sheepman without his bandoliers, headset, Omni-Goggles, machine snow guns and pistol. See also *Major Sheep *PSF *SheepLines Category:Characters Category:Twins